shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atisuto
Introduction Atisuto is a very talented artist in the New World. She was born into slavery and was rescued by revolutionaries when she was 13. She is the 12th member of the Devil Spawn Pirates. Appearance Atisuto has long pink hair that curls slightly down to her shoulders. she has Pink eyes and very fair skin. Her usual clothes are a with tank top under a light pink jacket that comes past her hips. She wears a pink mini skirt and white sneakers with grey leggings that go past her knees. She is always carrying an artist pad and her paint brush whereever she goes. Personality Atisuto is a very internal person. Being born into slavery, she is use to being silent and following orders. Even after she escaped, she never lost that instinct. She gets very scared when marines are around and will usually hide. Though when she is alone, she will open up and show her true feelings. Her feelings tend to be displayed in her artwork when she's along, because she's afraid to voice them aloud because of the way she was raised. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Atisuto is a very strong, though she rarely lets it show. She can throw a man father than she trusts them and she can even overpower the strongest of Marines, as long as they are truely human and not users, with relative ease. Endurance She can endure alot of pain and suffering, having been forced to endure it all her life. She can tune out pain and ignore humiliation to a point where some people think she is just a walking corpse, devoid of any feelings. Weapons Her main weapon is her paint brush. She can make senarios occur, people do things, or places that don't exsist appear with just a few brush strokes. Devil Fruit For further information: Ato Ato no Mi '''Summary: '''Allows user to manipulate their surroundings using art to depict what they want. '''Type: '''Paramecia '''Usage: '''used to help Atisuto stay out of trouble. Relationships Crew The Devil Spawns were caught in a sticky situation. Atisuto unwittingly helps them using her powers. After avoiding them and trying to convince them she was no good, she finally joined there crew. Family Atisuto's family were enslaved after there marriage. After giving birth to her, Atisuto was snatched away and sold immediantly. She never saw them again. She does, however, have a small picture of them she kept hidden from her numerous masters. She now hangs it in her room on The Shifting Tide. Allies/ Friends She has many friends amongst the different slaves she has served with. She is also good friends with the Revolutionaries and sees them as her greatest allies, especially Nova Blade, Static Dyson, and RedFox. She also sees the Devil Spawns as allies, because they protected her from slavers trying to recapture her. Enemies Atisuto's enemies are the Marines, the WG, and Slavers. Being born a slave, she is believed to be pure trash. The fact that she made faux wanted posters of the Celestial Dragons who owned her during her time as a slave didn't help either. History Atisuto was born a Slave to the Celestial Dragons. She was raised with a slave collar around her neck. She wasn't much use as a cleaning hand when she was young, so she became a sort of pet to her master. She was force-fed the Ato Ato no mi, then forced to draw pictures of many different things, especially money and beautiful women. Eventually, her master got tired of her and sold her, thus seperating her from her parents. The only thing she has left is a single picture, one she drew herself of her parents happy and without their slave collars (One she drew while wearing sea-stone so it didn't come true). She was moved from Master to Master until a ship that was shipping slaves was intercepted by the Revolutionaries. After Befriending Nova, she became a revolutionary herself, and remained with the revolutionaries for several years, until she set off on her own. Stories Before Joining Crew Forbidden Freedom. The Slave That Wouldn't be Free Quotes "This is the only life I know. Though I hate it, I'm scared to leave." Atisuto when being saved by Revolutionaries. Trivia I tried to make her African-American, but I couldn't find a picture. Atisuto literally means Artist Atisuto's theme song is Dog Days are Over. by Florence and the Machine She is going to be my last crewmember. Related Articles Roronoa Senshi Burakku Sharpshooter Lupis Rex Victoria Crystal Vearth Ishi Kappatsuna Valkerie Reikokuna Laura D Fire The Shifting Tide Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Former Slave Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Characters